The Last of Sarah
by Samcoz95
Summary: What if Sarah had survived her death and lived in the world of infection and corruption? What would Joel think now that he's unsure if she's alive or not? What kind of people would Sarah meet as she grows up in a hellish world of survival? Would there ever be an end to the constant search for Joel's daughter, and Sarah's never-ending thoughts of her father? THE WORLD OF MONSTERS.
1. THE SURVIVOR

**THE SURVIVOR**

"It's okay baby we're safe… we're safe," Joel says quietly while the infected fell to their backs and bled from the bullets. Joel looked up carrying his daughter Sarah at the man that pointed the flashlight at the two, readying his weapon. "Hey," Joel said to him, "we need help…"

"Stop!" the man replied with his gas mask on and a full suited armor like he was part of a SWAT team.

"Please, it's my daughter I think her leg's broken," Joel said back to the man with the gun and took a couple of steps forward but the man shouted at them while he pointed his gun at them.

"Stop right there!" he shouted, the light from the flashlight pointed at them in their eyes.

As the man reached for his radio Joel said, "Okay… look we're not… sick.."

"Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter." The man spoke in his radio like he was talking to a general.

"Daddy what about Uncle Tommy?" Sarah finally said while she held Joel tight as he held her in his arms.

"We're going to get you to safety and we can go back for him. Okay?" Joel reassured her as he spoke quietly to his daughter. Both of them worried from the SWAT member.

"Sir, there's a little girl," the man spoke back when he was talking into the radio, "but…" the man wanted to speak back but had to follow the orders of the general, so the man did what he had to do. "Yes sir…"

"Hey listen buddy, we've just been through hell… we just need," before Joel could finish the man pointed his weapon at the both of them like was ready to fire. "Oh shit… Sarah!" he shouted as the bullets flared and struck the both of them while he tried to turn back and run away but Joel carried Sarah as they fell down a small hill, tumbling from the dirt and rubble until they halted on the ground.

The man approached Joel first, and he could notice the blood stain from Joel's shirt. He pointed the weapon at Joel while Joel said like he knew it were his last words… "Please… don't.."

Until the man heard screams and shouts from close by, infected ran out of bushes and from trails to where they were, mainly toward the light from the flashlight of the man. "Holy shit!" he fired his weapon at as many as he could but was too late…

Joel got himself back up as quick as he could to look for Sarah, and he sees her getting up from the infected… struggling from her broken leg. "Sarah!" Joel tried to stand but his wound wouldn't let him while it let out pain all over his body, he ached for help.

"Daddy!" she limped a little closer towards her father like she was okay but Joel made it clear that he wanted her to run.

"RUN NOW. GET AWAY FROM THE INFECTED!" he shouted as he was crawling backwards from the monsters as they violently beat the man in the SWAT uniform, his cries for mercy were heard from Joel and Sarah. She didn't know what to do or how to get away with her leg broken, but her father reassured that she would need to get away now.

"Daddy I don't want to"-

"Listen to me baby girl, just… RUN," he repeated as he looked into her eyes like it was the last time. His serious tone made her shake a little, and immediately think twice about leaving or not. Sarah looked to the direction of the bridge where people were in cars and waiting to get away from hell, as she turned back and saw tears come down from her father's eyes…

"I…" she tried to talk but the infected screeched louder as the man was already dead, and they wanted to turn to Joel…

"Run!" he yelled as Sarah took steps back and could hear him aching from the bullet wound. He watched his daughter limp up the hill to the bridge farther and farther, and made him feel good until an infected man lunged at him, wanting flesh. Joel had reached his arms out on the man's shoulders to get away from himself as the infected wouldn't stop biting and grunting for more.

"Ahhhh!" Joel yelled as he thought he was going to die right then and there from infected, just when he was about to give in, his brother Tommy came yelling too and had a revolver that shot up the infected that was on Joel. The relief and calm tone reassured him from his brother's appearance. He looked to the hill again to see if it was clear from Sarah, and he didn't see his daughter there anymore. He thought she had made it, hopefully.

"Son of a bitch!" Tommy shot the last round from the weapon at another infected, so one last monster was left. It lunged at Tommy like it did Joel as they stood struggling arms against arms. Joel then grabbed the infected leg of the monster and pulled as hard as he could to make it fall to the ground. Tommy then saw what happened and the infected still tried to get at him on it's belly on the ground.

"Kill it now!" Joel shouted at his brother, then he listened and stomped as hard as he could onto the head of the monster, making a crack and guttering squish of a noise. Both brothers panted from their encounter and Tommy quickly crouched to Joel as he noticed the bullet wound in his torso.

"Oh shit brother, don't die on me please…" Tommy said to Joel as he ached from the pain.

"It hurts so bad…" Joel replied shutting his eyes trying to hold it in. then he immediately remembered about Sarah and where she might have been. The thought ran through his mind like he needed to find her now. "Sarah… she took off."

"What? You mean she ran off? She escaped, is that what you mean?" Tommy said as he turned back and saw the bridge full with lights from cars and noise from people trying to get pass. "Oh man we need to find her, but what about your gut?"

"Fuck it, I need to find her," Joel replied as he tried to get up but instead coughed a little blood onto his own shirt and lied back down. "God dammit… she's going to die if I don't get to her," he says as he cries.

"Now hold on Joel, I can help don't worry!" he reassured him as he took off his shirt and tore it up for it to cover the wound for his brother. It didn't do much but it had enough pressure to make sure it wouldn't bleed as much. "There, now try to walk."

Joel stood up slowly covering his wound, and he felt good like he was going to find his daughter… he coughs, "I need to… get her back NOW."

…

Sarah limped as far as she could in the middle of parked cars where people in them wanted to leave San Antonio as fast as they could, with their eager and scared eyes honking their car horns like they wanted to leave now. People could see Sarah limping in the middle of their cars, passing through each one with more than a person in the cars, they seemed shocked to find a little girl in her pajamas limping and cutting out of their way onto the bridge.

Sarah seemed frightened and was still crying when she walked up to a barricade that had gates blocking the paths for the cars to move on. A soldier that had the same clothing from before that almost killed them was holding a speaker phone, and was saying into it for people to stay calm and they had to wait for the bridge to be clear. The man standing on top looks down to see Sarah crying and looking up at him, and speaks to her, "Hey little girl, what're you doing? Get back to your family…"

She just stood there and cried as her aching leg hurt her more and more severely, she sat down on her butt as she just cried and sobbed.

"Shit. Hey, is it clear yet?" the soldier asked the other, "It isn't"-

Before the other man could finish, large gunshots were being fired from the bridge along with shouting from soldiers. They yelled, "RUN! INFECTED ARE APROACHING!"

"Oh my god…" the man on top said to himself as he witnessed soldiers being beaten and trampled on as a horde came by. "Open fire now!" he shouted at troops that were below him keeping guard, then shots of machinegun fire lit up the dark and steep road of the bridge that was ahead. One by one, infected sprinted to the lights of the cars and sounds of shouting and car horns.

Sarah covered her ears from everything that was going on and had her eyes shut too as she just sat there, hoping the nightmare would end soon. She looked up from her sobbing face and saw a man reaching his hand out for her like he wanted to help her up from the gunfire and soldiers. It looked like he was shouting from the way he was standing there having his hand open for her hand to take. His short black hair was like the night sky as she looked up at him, and his white skin was reflected from lights. Sarah raised her hand slowly and handed it to him, he then pulled her up and carried her to the end of the line where cars parked and wanted to leave.

His car door opened from the back passenger side and he put her in the back seat and slammed the door shut. The whole time on the way to the car, Sarah had her eyes closed and was terrified like she was being taken away from a stranger.

She opened her eyes and saw to her right: a boy that looked her age that was just as scared but was really quiet. He kept to himself as Sarah looked to the front of the car and saw the man that picked her up and a woman that sat in the passenger side. Both of them looked back to see if there was a car or anything behind them as they reversed out of the line and drove back to the small part of San Antonio.

"Are you okay there little girl?" the man that drove asked as he was finding a way out of the area. "You're safe now that you're out of there…" the woman turned to him.

"Are you okay?" the woman turned to Sarah and saw the expression on her face as she turned. She was sobbing and still scared as Sarah turned back and saw from the rear window an explosion of something and gunshots that fired away. The little hope that Sarah had in her was fading as she stayed quiet through the drive.

It became quiet, then she spoke, "I'm okay…"

The woman turned to look at her and said, "God is with you little girl, my husband pulled you out of there so we could leave as soon as we could.."

"That's right, I couldn't bare to see a soul like that go away… I saw families crying and losing hope as I walked in front of the cars to see what was going on with the gates, but then I saw the most horrific thing I've ever seen in my life… a little girl crying to herself. God you to be saved and taken away from all that," the man said as he drove.

"We're the Andersons. My name is Carol, our son Anthony and the man that saved you: Frank." The woman spoke to her as Sarah looked up at them and saw the boy sitting looking out the window, ignoring what they were saying.

"I'm telling you girl, I'm finding a way out of home and somewhere I know is safe. Please believe me when I say that we mean no harm to you, we've lived in Texas for a long time now, so please don't be afraid. God is with you," he reassured her as Sarah listened.

It got quiet and the driving led to the sound of asphalt going against the tires as they drove. Then Sarah speaks and says quietly, "Thank you for saving me…"

The man smiled as he drove and thought of the good deed that he thought of was. He knew there was a place they could settle and get away from the hellish that was arising.

If only Sarah knew what she was getting into.


	2. NEW BEGINNING

**NEW BEGINNING**

Sarah lasted days with that small family, living in an old house that was said to be the parents of Frank, still in San Antonio. They thought they were safe.

What lies out there is clearly known by the people that are surviving. The infection, spreading through the air follicles and was airborne the first two weeks. Now that it has gone global, people become infected upon being bit, inhaled fumes of spores or being killed in the process of becoming infected. There's only one way to get up and stay alive in the hell that has turned, and that's to become one with survival… and let those around you fight beside you. Sarah has a lot to learn before earning those perks.

2 weeks have passed since the outbreak in the South, specifically in the city where our heroes were in, so then Sarah survives with the help of her new friends. Frank, Carol and young boy Anthony all survived the beginning of the outbreak and have taken shelter in a small home they thought would be safe. The home belonged to Frank's parents which are now nowhere to be found.

Sarah sits up from eating her breakfast on the dining room table with Carol in the kitchen preparing food. Weeks of previsions were lasting them until they actually had to go look for food. Sarah remains quiet to herself, and has been like this since she had been separated from her father and uncle.

"How'd you sleep dear?" Carol spoke aloud cooking something on the oven while Sarah sat in her seat poking at her eggs.

Sarah thought about what to say and had a numerous amount of simple replies, but she only says one thing, "I slept okay."

"Well that's good. My morning is as fresh and sunny as ever," Carol said with a small smile. "The boys will be back soon so I hope you're not worrying about them again."

Sarah looks behind her at the front door entrance into the house, and stares at the gaze of dangers or diseases that were out in the world they lived in. The house she stayed in was the place that kept her away from dangers and disease. It also kept her away from her family… her life she had before, with all the life she put into.

"How young are you sweetie?" Carol asks as she's still preparing her eggs and potatoes.

"I'm still twelve…" she replied.

She chuckled, "Oh, so young. So very young…" she turned back to look at her, "what a time to live in… while being so young. Yet, I see hope in you dear. Nothing can stop you from growing up and learning Sarah…"

After her little talk the door suddenly opened from the lock and Frank and his son Anthony both walk in with backpacks and sweat on them. Sarah gets a good look at them and thinks again how they do it out there. Besides being tired from the morning of looking for supplies, the grown man and young boy both try their hardest to bring whatever they find back to Carol and Sarah. Nothing but looking for supplies and things to survive with. Sarah started to piece things together the more she is exposed to the outside and how it works from now on…

"Good to be back, thank you lord," Frank says to himself while receiving a kiss from Carol on the cheek. He took off his backpack and sat in a sofa seat while ready to eat his breakfast.

Carol served him and said, "Thank God you're back. Did everything go okay?" she then hugged Anthony from the relief.

"We got more canned foods from the same house a couple of days ago, and some tools I can mess with from a garage I found. Anthony got some useful things, why don't you show them son?" Frank said as he put the backpack on the sofa next to him and started eating from his plate.

Anthony unzipped his pack and pulled out another cross, just like yesterday when Frank found one in a bedroom upstairs. Frank and Carol both smiled and talked about how peaceful their lives can be as long as they have their religion. The both of them, and Anthony.

"Yup. The next time we go out there is when… we can really search for some stuff we can use to pass the time," Frank said eating his scrambled eggs.

"I'm getting my food ready," Carol said like she was hungry.

"Good job out there son. I love you…" Sarah heard him say that and just kept to herself with no smile. Then she heard something else…

"Is that screaming..? From outside," Sarah said to them while the two rooms became quiet to hear, and there was screaming. It sounded like the way it was when the outbreak occurred and people started to become infected.

"Oh dear lord, everyone stay quiet and hide…" Frank said with haste and grabbed a tire iron as everyone else went to the kitchen and sat in the corner on the floor. Frank moved quietly as he heard the small groans and ugly sounds the infected was making, so he moved the curtain a little so he could see outside from the living room window. Nothing was out there except the empty suburb of the neighborhood street.

Then as he waited a little longer he eventually saw the one infected man walking slowly away from the house. Frank had a good eye on the target and could easily walk out the door quietly and sneak up on the infected, choking it out or killing it then and there with his weapon.

Before even making a step, he thought twice about it. What if there were more than one out there? Sure there's one plain in sight, but what if there were other infected walking about the neighborhood? If he were to go out and kill that one monster then he would risk alerting others or get himself killed. If he were to die then the family behind him hiding would become almost about useless, and he knew it himself. It all depended on what he was going to do. Nobody there said a thing what to do about it because they think everything would be okay in the end anyway.

Frank really doesn't have that much experience when dealing with infected anyway. The only time he ever fought before was when the outbreak broke out and having to verbally talk his way out of soldiers guarding the perimeter. Maybe this time it would be a chance to see what it will be like when facing one… just this one time maybe he can make up for his little mistakes in life and pray that he makes it out alive… he had something he knew would help him be courageous.

But that didn't let him go out. He had too much to risk to gain the experience of survival, so he stepped back as he kept an eye on the infected from the window. He made a small opening from the curtain so he could see the infected from the big window and walked back to his family in the kitchen. He crouched with them and said, "You all alright?"

They nodded and Sarah held onto Carol just like she told her to do when things were becoming dangerous. "What's happening Frank?"

"There's just one out there stalking around. It doesn't know we're here so we're okay as long as we don't make noise… we'll be fine," he said back to his wife and kissed her on the cheek while Anthony and Sarah were held in her arms.

Frank walks back to the window and still sees the same infected man walking and groaning down the street away from the house, slowly. Frank sighs to the relief when the infected got far away enough from it, and continued to eat with his family.

…

Night came on that same day and it was already about to be bed time for the family and Sarah. She thought it would be a good idea to sleep in the same room as Frank and Carol, so they brought the mattress into the big bedroom where Frank's parents used to sleep in and all slept in there. It drove Anthony to think twice than to sleep in a separate room alone. The infected came out from the shadows and daylight and seemed to be worse at night. Sprinting into each other and gnarling at each other's flesh made things worse for survivors that could hear them from safety.

For the Anderson family however, what they heard at night was nothing but silence. The home of Frank's mother and father was kept quiet when they abandoned it during the outbreak, leaving the safety and peaceful sound of isolation to the Andersons. That wasn't the only thing that kept them alive and safe. The dedication to their Christian belief was strong with Frank and Carol, so it made them easier to believe and stay calm. It's what drove their minds to being courageous and live with hope.

That's why they lived 5 long years in that house, in that same neighborhood, in that same city. The two story house that was kept in isolation almost felt like they were alone and kept out the infected like there was some kind of spiritual barrier that bordered the walls and doors. The safety of the home made them stay and become comfortable. It made them have a place to sleep at night.

That didn't mean that there weren't any violence involved though. One night, an infected came banging it's head on the front door of the house like it was knocking to come in. it's lifeless body just stood at the front door, banging it's bruised head over and over. Frank didn't mean to let it in and fight but it also could have made other infected come into the house as well, so he decided to fight. He opened the door quickly and the infected fell right to the floor inside the house. Frank reacted quickly and put his boot on the back of the head of the monster, sweeping its legs away from the door so he could close it.

When it was all quiet and the infected laid there moaning, he moved his foot from its head and pulled out a hunting knife from his back pocket. There wasn't really an end to the stabbing and beating he gave to that monster that was in the home. The death of that one led to many others for Frank in the past five years, and even Carol had to make a couple of kills. As horrible as it may seem, Sarah and Anthony had to watch and see what happens when encountering the monsters at such an early age.

Time passes and supplies becomes gathered. Death was walking about every moment they thought they were safe but the intelligence of the family grew as their experiences became real and exposed. This became critical for Sarah… the fact that Frank and Carol had belief and a religion to count on as well as their son and herself even. Hope was on their side, and even the sanctity of a once peaceful family brought them to work together. It helped her gain knowledge and see what it would be like to fight, to think about those around you and what do when dealing with food and tools. So really, this was helping Sarah whenever there would be an attack or running out of food, because what she would want to do is help and be of use instead of hiding and staying away from danger. It didn't make her naïve or selfish, just that she wants to help. That's all that matters.

"When you see it's back turned, STRIKE. Don't hesitate when you think there's other ways to kill it, just think about getting it when it's back is turned," Frank said to Sarah as they both crouched behind a corner of a house in the neighborhood. The sun was covered by clouds and the neighborhood seemed quiet enough to go outside this time.

"You also have to think about your weapon. Whatever you have is good enough to get it from the back, remember that," his old voice whispers to Sarah as she laid her eyes on the infected standing still like it was stalking for no reason. "Take your time and remember to play it how you want it."

"Right…" Sarah speaks back as she sneaks closer and closer to the infected standing still. Frank could see her go on her own and take on another kill of her own this time. His older face barely had a wrinkle on it, and his hair grew a little longer on his head.

So when Sarah got close enough she readied her homemade shiv and raised it for a ready stab. When she grabbed the hair of the monster kicked forward with force to the infected making him fall to the ground face forward, and immediately stabbing him in the back of the neck (also called "nape"). When she laid on the back of the monster's back she stood up slowly and made sure the area was clear for her to get up, and she checked if her kill was legit. Blood seemed onto the grass from the neck and the infected had stopped moaning. Sarah stood up and looked back to Frank.

"Way to go girl, another one down," he said with a smile, this time looking a little happier than the last time they had killed one together.

Frank really only aged a little and had enough experience on him to know what to expect when dealing with infected. Just about a lot of people lived in the city of San Antonio so the majority might have turned into monsters about this time. His clothes needed washing or he just needed different things to wear, because he can sweat fast.

"Hey let's go see how Carol and Anthony are holding up. I bet they're not too far from here," he suggested and Sarah followed.

Our hero definitely aged. 17 years old and grew a few inches taller when she was younger than that, and her hair grew as well. The blonde hair grew beautifully but at some point she wanted to have it short for when she would hunt for food or had to scavenge. She developed muscle when having to lift objects and carry things for arrangement almost every day along with having to kill infected by herself. Her legs also gained a little muscle from the lifting and crouching from hiding all the time. Her breasts grew and hit puberty from the time passing and she is quite the novice survivalist.

She didn't want to think about hiding anymore or having to run away when things would become dangerous, just helping is all she wanted to do and knowing what happened to her father Joel too. More importantly she knew that Joel would want her to be safe at all times, so she thought about what he would say or think about now. She really wanted to see her father… hoping that nothing horrible has happened to him, she even thought that he might have died in the five years that passed. Now that she feels confident to survive enough on her own, her thoughts on her dad grew and she had a feeling that he was okay somewhere… that he's alive.

Things changed as she grew up although. Anthony wasn't a child anymore like Sarah and the beliefs of his parents weren't as strong as they were anymore. Reality started to hit Frank more and more as the months of the same routine of scavenging and finding safety. It bothered him that even he knew that his faith was failing… driving him to sleepless nights along with thinking about how all this happened, and why God sent this upon his family. Eventually his trust and belief that God would protect him like the way the house would when they slept and kept shelter would fade away, and make himself drift onto the course of reality: the pandemic.

Carol however, has completely regained her faith more than ever. Now that the infected have come closer to their home and scavenging grounds, it was only time that stood in the way for her to regain her prayers and stay secluded with a cross in her hands. When things had gotten worse, she went straight to the lord.

As for Anthony… he started to see things differently, for his own. He almost killed his own father after stumbling across a 10gauge shotgun that he desperately wanted for his own survival, but his father denied his request. While his back was turned, Anthony had the chance to prove that the only way to stay alive is to be the only one to worry about and not others. To stand up and face the infection with the only means to survive and let gluttony and greed consume you. Anthony lowered his nightstick as he actually thought about beating his own father for the weapon, but the last bit of sanity got the best of him…

As Sarah followed Frank down the neighborhood the two noticed cars have been emptied, bodies scattered all over the area from beatings, the uncontrollable binds of nature consuming the modern world they knew filled with decay. The lawn on the front yard had grown tall and almost outstood Sarah, then rust on everywhere there was metal. The two ended up in a garage where Carol and Anthony were sitting like they had finished talking as they showed up. Carol seemed like she was crying but hid it immediately and Anthony had a straight face that seemed always angry with his arms crossed. His long hair that reached his shoulders already and could tell that he cut his own hair to get rid of the bangs in his eyes.

Frank took off his duffle bag and sat on a lawn chair in the garage next to Carol, "Found a couple of infected but we easily took them out, right Sarah?"

"Yeah we did…" she replied with a little grin. Sarah looked around to see if anything in the garage was either kept by Carol and Anthony or just lying around that was valuable.

"How's everything? How are you two holding up?" Frank asks his wife and son.

"Fine. We need more food however, if we're going to ever eat tomorrow," Anthony said looking at his father angrily.

"Whatever we find later today is what we'll eat tomorrow, but we just need some rest first. You got to start thinking about gaining your strength back son," he said giving advice.

"I don't need your advice dad, and by the time we'll be looking for food it'll get too dark and those fuckers will come out like nothing," he blurted out. Anthony stood up and looked outside the garage while the sun was covered by clouds.

"Calm down Anthony, we don't need more problems like this anymore," he replied.

"You don't think I know what's going on? We're going to starve if we don't find fucking food," Anthony interrupted.

"Will you can it while we rest for God's sake?" his father stood up to yell at him.

"Oh you still believe in God Dad? Because that old tale is fuckin old already!" Anthony yelled back to his father in his face and then stared at his mother while she sat there sobbing at the fight. She thought of how God should restore their family back but the anger in Anthony made everything worse.

Anthony started to walk out into the driveway and stared at the city that was far from where they were. Frank just stood there and held in the emotional drop of his son's insults, but then walked over to Anthony.

"What's wrong with you? We're trying to survive all in on this," he said.

"I've seen and done shit that I already know about too damn long, and we won't get fucking anywhere if we just sleep under that house," Anthony said to his face.

"The only fucking thing we've been DOING is living… and that's the way it's going to be son…"

"Living in fear, living… like the way we have been for years but what if we're unprepared and they swarm in on us? What then?" he started scaring his father.

His father remained quiet and looked down as he heard his son's words.

"There's got to be another way of living Dad"-

"There ISN'T another way!" he yelled at Anthony. His voice made some crows fly off and caw.

"There's only one way to survive this… and that's to stay safe and fight for what you believe in. whatever you believe in, it's pretty damn stupid," Frank told him and walked back to the garage where Sarah stood quiet and was still looking at junk from a table.

Her body then leaned on the table and saw Frank coming back. He saw Sarah's thin body leaned up and saw how her shirt was too long for her. The ripped jeans she wore was from wary amounts of travel and usage, along with her sneakers that didn't have shoelaces.

He looked at her for a moment like was frustrated, "Sarah you need some different clothes. Carol, are you okay?" he crouched to speak to her while she sat down.

"I'm fine… just that boy.. the words he said to me," she replied still in tears.

They waited for her to talk, "Anthony says that we won't make it anymore here even though we've been here for so long, we've been doing so good living like this. Haven't we?"

"Yes we have."

"I don't think he believes in God anymore… I don't think he's the same boy we knew Frank…" she said to him while staring at him from the driveway. Her eyes seemed to lock onto him just staring at his tall stature with his cargo pants and faded red flannel shirt. As she sees him staring at the city she remembers and thinks back when her family lived in peace, before the pandemic. What their life could have been, and how it would have been.

Frank then tells Sarah to move on out back to the house so they could rest and eventually sleep.

…

It was dark outside. Completely dark, like no sky was visible, like the stars were all hiding and completely unreal to the point where you thought clouds were covering the sky. For once, the neighborhood was quiet until the silence was broken from a metal trash bin fell to the concrete floor and rags and emptied cans fell out as it fell. Right after was footsteps going against the asphalt and pacing forward and forward.

The black hoodie covered him making him just about invisible from the sky and from the eyes can see… he just kept running forward towards the city and making only noise of his footsteps running away from the neighborhood.

Complete silence in the house our survivors slept in when suddenly, "Sarah. SARAH GET UP," Frank spoke to her while she was stilly laying down from being asleep. She opened her eyes and could barely see Frank's face from the darkness that covered the bedroom.

"Anthony's gone… he ran away just like he said he would…" Frank said while starting to tear up.

"What? He just left the house?" Sarah replied as she was awake now, she then went to get a bottle of water and drank from it.

"Yeah, that naïve bastard… abandoned us just like that," Frank said while looking at Sarah.

"What are we going to do? Doesn't he know what's out there..?" Sarah intended.

Frank thought about it for a moment… "He's going to die. There's no way he can survive on his own…"

"Why would he do this? Where has he gone, do you know?"

"He… probably went into the city, but why? Why the fuck doesn't he just listen to me?" his voice sounded louder.

"My only son… we can't let him die, he can't go out without us," he started panicking.

"Calm down Frank… I'm sure we can find something to do… or maybe," Sarah thought for a moment, "I could go find him."

"You would do that? For us?"

"After five years I never got used to him. I never really got attached to him so it's fine if I convince him or bring him back somehow, I think he'll understand. I'm not a family member so maybe he'll reason…" she suggested as she thought about her answer.

"I can't leave Carol, you know that. Really, you're the only one I truly trust."

"What about your wife?" she asked.

"In reality you and I are the ones we can fend for ourselves and not her… I just need you to bring him back please…" he started crying after this, and fell to the floor in darkness.

Sarah clenched her right fist and went to the kitchen. She pulled her backpack out from under the dining table and placed it to put things in.

Cans of food, bottles of water, unwrap able snacks, empty syringes, a map of San Antonio, and other supplies she needed to get to the city and back in time. She pulled out her .45 handgun and looked at it for a moment… then loaded it with a clip full of bullets and put it in her jacket pocket. She seemed ready to go, except for something Carol was holding in her hands as Sarah was ready to open the door and leave. She looked into her hands and saw a necklace that had a cross on it.

"If you think you're alone, think of the lord. You're never alone," Carol told her and Sarah gracefully took it gently from her hands and put it in her backpack.

When Sarah put her hand on the doorknob she suddenly felt a tingle in her spine that made her hesitate. She thought about Joel and how they got separated. The fear of going off and seeing unimaginable things that were waiting for her. What kind of choice is this? Could Sarah really make it on her own out there? What if she keeps looking and looking for Anthony and he's just dead somewhere? There's no way somebody could go somewhere and not know anything about the place… the inner city could be a trap full of infected or worse… what's worse than infected?

Whatever happens, Frank and Carol were right behind her in that old house Sarah was about to leave in. she hesitated again, and making a tight squeeze on the knob, she opened it quickly and immediately crouched so she wouldn't get noticed. She scouted the area and saw nothing. She could barely see from the dark sky that covered everything with black. As nervous as she is, she stepped forward away from the house and walked on the sidewalk. Her walk started to go faster as soon as she heard something from afar and her patience grew thin.

When she got far enough, she looked back to see the neighborhood. She thought of memories and times she spent with that family… it was like she wasn't going to see them again… she thought that was it for them, or for her. Even though she was scared she still went out there. The sidewalks completely empty with abandoned cars like usual, and sounds of clicking and banging on objects confused her. Her temptation to run as fast as she could was growing as sounds and darkness covered everywhere she turned. For a moment she closed her eyes and opened them quickly to see that darkness was everywhere. All she could see around her were buildings that were broken and empty along with decay and rust that consumed the urban city. Holes in the ground along with shattered glass were only part of the environment.

A loud crash suddenly spooked her as she heard it from behind her. She didn't want to scream or turn around, so her terrified face kept walking slowly. Why was she walking so slowly? She felt something from a dark corner and hadn't realized that green air was plaguing the area. She realized… spores.

The city is infected.

A television was on from inside of a store that had shattered glass which made the TV visible. It was on and its static made the light flicker. It was the only source of light that she could see ahead of her. She then found herself walking on the street and going towards the flickering TV.

Bodies everywhere. All over the street there were dead bodies lying around covered in darkness, and Sarah saw everything. Her terrified face almost made her scream when suddenly she heard infected sprinting and grunting towards her. They could see her standing from the flickering light of the TV that surrounded the street and the infected did not stop from running.

Sarah pulled out her handgun quickly when she suddenly dropped it from shaking from fear! Her shaking hands got the best of her… she really thought it was the end of her life when suddenly…

"Ahh!" her loud scream awoke the slumbering city streets and arose from the dark descents. The infected ran towards her as Sarah turns back and notices she's cornered from behind as well from a broken down building. Her panting started to begin heavily as she walked backwards from the running infected coming towards her. There must have been about five of them running without a care to Sarah.

As she panted she felt like there was nothing left to do. Her shiv wasn't enough to fend them off.


	3. DARKNESS

**DARKNESS**

The ground rustling from asphalt being pushed aside as infected swarmed the street and ran towards the flickering light of the television set, whilst stood a woman trembling at the very sight of them coming closer. The terrified face on her is making her thoughts ramble and go on about how her life is about to end and that all she seen and lived in life is now going to waste… the woman is completely dead now at the pace the infected are going.

A man's voice yelled to the top of his lungs and threw a nightstick on the ground in front of the woman, making her jolt and realize that she's still in the survival part of her life. Immediately while thinking, she grabbed it and held it in a readied position while she awaited to fight as much as she could…

Two came up to her and started beating with their clenched fists as hard as they could hitting her ribs and arms while grunting and getting ready to bite. The woman ached from the hits but reluctantly fought back and swung away with the nightstick against one's head, making him fall to the ground, whilst the other was grabbed from behind by a man with a hood over his head and quickly broke the infected by the neck. The flickering TV turned on and off like a strobe light that went faster and faster. Ahead of the man and woman were more infected that seemed to be going to the light. Both of them stood there…

And there stood Sarah and Anthony… against a horde.

"Shit, we're fucked unless we… RUN!" he blurted out as he turned to his side and started running into darkness leaving Sarah behind. She glanced at the infected first and then followed with a shout of, "wait!"

Sarah ran away from the TV and noticed that infected only ran into the television store and not to her. She tried to find where she was going but it seemed like the only place was away from the flickering TV down the street. As the strobe of the TV started fading from her distance the more she was unsure where she was going.

Imagine walking alone with almost nothing to hear but silence itself, walking down the street in complete darkness and your eyes are trying to focus to see how dark it is… not knowing where to go. Sarah closed her eyes because trying to see where to go was pointless, she didn't know where to go, only forward. She shut her eyes and felt terrified. She then stepped on something and almost tripped from it, but she didn't know what it was so she felt it a little with her shoe and crossed over it gently over the feeling.

Other than the dark, she also didn't know what she would step on, losing her guard and might die from insanity. Sarah covered her head as she shut her eyes and started to walk forward, not knowing where she was going…

Suddenly something grasped onto her wrist and pulled with much force and made Sarah stagger to the side. When she was pulled in, the force let go of her wrist, making Sarah fall to the ground onto the asphalt. She felt the dirt and rubble of rocks against her face as she got up from falling, and she tried to identify what grabbed her as she stood up.

"Is someone… there?" she asked out loud, then a light pointed at her face and she flinched. Then time stopped, and Sarah remembered when a light so bright like that was pointed at her face. Back when she and Joel became separated, the man in the SWAT uniform pointed his weapon with a flashlight attached to it, to both of them.

That was when the father and daughter became apart, and haven't been together ever since. Sarah immediately thought of when they became separated and had a sense of hope that became lost, and then thought that maybe the light pointing at her this time… could be a weapon as well! She then shouted in fear as she jumped to the side from where she stood and hit a wall that made her crouch behind a trash bin. The brick wall was all that was behind her, and once again she put her hands over her head and grabbed her hair while she shut her eyes.

The light staggered for a moment and the person holding the flashlight called out, "Hey, Sarah get out from there! The infected will come, hurry up and get the fuck out of there," the man said as he pointed the flashlight behind him and turned around. Sarah then opened her eyes and recognized the voice. Apart from the pitch black around her and the sounds that were almost haunting her, she stood up and could feel the brick wall as she stood. Her legs trembled from the fear as she walked and followed the flashlight. It was like everything Sarah could barely see and feel were in slow-motion, and Sarah was in a daze. Suddenly the light faded as the man turned and opened a metal door that led inside somewhere and Sarah followed slowly.

What if it's not who she thinks it is? Maybe it could be some stranger that wants to fight or kill her… she had second thoughts about what could happen next if she kept following his flashlight. She then turned and went through past the door as she felt the cold on the metal door. Then she stopped and stood at the man with the flashlight pointed at his face. She could see that this was some part of a kitchen in the building and an open space like a window was part of the room that could show the other part of the kitchen.

"Anthony… it's so dark…" Sarah barely spoke as she studied the sweat on his face and him breathing heavily.

"We got lucky getting out of that horde in time, and yeah it's really fucking dark," he responded as he put his hands on his waist. Sarah could see the nightstick holstered on his cargo pants.

"Why… are you out here alone? What made you come into the city?"

"I couldn't take living in fear and waiting to die in that damn house. It's a bad idea…"

"A bad idea? Coming out here alone… is a really bad idea," Sarah said as she held her elbows together.

"It's better than not knowing where else to go, and I don't plan on going back to my parents," he responded. Sarah then remembered that Frank and Carol need Anthony back home. But she knew it wouldn't be easy talking him to going back.

Sarah tried to reason with him, "It's really not safe here, the infected, aren't you afraid of them?"

"We've killed a lot together over FIVE years of hiding, remember? The only thing I need to worry about is getting out of San Antonio."

Sarah then tried to persuade him… "You don't know what's out there. It could be worse than here. But staying home is more important, don't you see?"

Anthony then interrupted, "No. There's more to it than just safety Sarah, and it's definitely not here. Don't get on my bad side girl…" his eyebrows started to flare along with his nose as he said angrily.

There were numerous tries and different things Sarah could say, she had to say something that would fit the situation they were in and in some way make Anthony go back to his parents. Sarah became a little frustrated and tried to scare him, "I have no hope for you if you go out there alone, you'll die trying to find something that's not there. NOTHING good is out there Anthony…" Sarah then became scared herself, "what's out there is unknown to me too… it could be death waiting for us to fall into the trap…"

"Stop saying weird shit okay? There has to be someone, or… others out there," he said fixing his hair out of his face.

"Like I said: you'll die trying to find whatever it is out there,"-

"I don't care! It'll never happen if I don't try, so stay fucking out of it already!" he shouted at her, and grabbed the flashlight. "I'm going to leave this damn place…"

Sarah remained quiet as she looked at her sneakers without shoelaces. She knew she failed at convincing him, but also had a feeling that Anthony knew that he would be in danger if he went alone.

Anthony remained quiet as well, and thought about going alone. If he goes, he doesn't know what else is out there outside the city, and not to mention the spores that could infect the area. What he also didn't know was how he would get food and find shelter, so he seemed more worried than determined this time. He also had another thought… "Hey Sarah… why don't you come with me? Let's get out of this place."

Sarah looked up and stared at the light that was pointed at his face. She seemed scared at the thought that he wanted her to go with him outside the city after everything she said to him. "Why would I want to do that? It's way too dangerous to risk all of this…"

"You could… find your dad. He might be outside of San Antonio, and it's better than going alone you know…" he said with a light grin while breathing heavily.

Sarah took a step back as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She almost broke out in tears as she turned away from Anthony. "You… don't know that…"

"What would you rather do huh? Wait until HE comes back for you? I don't think it'll happen any time soon girl. He's bound to be out there, and if we get out of here together, then we can look for him," Anthony said trying to reassure Sarah.

Sarah is still turned away from him.

"Don't you see? He's alive, then he must be with others by now! It's a win/win opportunity girl! We're already near the expressway in town, so that's our way out of here! Come on girl!" as Anthony kept pushing Sarah to make him go with her, Sarah still had her back to him and covered her head like she always did whenever she was scared.

"Wait…" Sarah spoke finally, and she turned to see if something had moved in the other room, she tried to peek over the small window to see if anything was in the kitchen, but there was nothing but darkness. She then turned to Anthony, "Something's over there… across from where we are…"

"It's probably an infected moving around or something. Let's get out through the door we came in from," Anthony crouched like Sarah and pointed his light to the door.

"Are you sure it's an infected..? I hear something else," Sarah whispered as she closed her eyes and could hear metal rattle with some kind of hard surface. It got a little louder once the monster started banging on one of the kitchen utensils, and suddenly tossed the object over across the kitchen making clattering and metal noise. If only Sarah could witness what was really there…

"Hey, come on, let's go," Anthony whispered to her and shut his flashlight as both of them stepped out of the room. They appeared back to the alley where they departed from the street, and stood at the edge of the alley.

"Alright, the expressway has always been on the North side, so let's follow what my compass says," Anthony speaks.

"You're still serious about leaving? You'll never make it," Sarah replied as the wind blew heavily. A cool breeze filled the air.

"We'd best keep moving on if you want to get out of the dark. Just stay warm and follow me."

"It's… too dark," she spoke as another clatter of metal banged from the kitchen inside the building. Anthony then started walking out the alleyway and onto the sidewalk as Sarah hesitated to follow. Nothing but pitch black surrounded them, along with small noises and clattering bunches that happened here and there. It frightened the both of them while they were walking slowly forward on the sidewalk, but soon had to make turns from intersections.

"Are you sure we're going the right way..?" Sarah whispered.

"Keep following me…" Anthony didn't sound too sure…

A screech filled the streets with noise as it flowed through the empty city, filled with anything that the two didn't know about… the screeches became louder as Sarah and Anthony walked alone together on the sidewalk. Just before Anthony noticed the highway leading North of San Antonio, he and Sarah noticed a bonfire from afar engulfed with flames, and it was like it appeared from their very eyes because of the dark that surrounded them. It hurt and burned every second they stared at it making Anthony cry from not taking his eyes off of it.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, intrigued and mesmerized by the flames. Sarah covered the bright orange and red flame from her vision as she held her hand to block the view. Anthony then moved faster as he kept staring at the fire and tears fell from his eyes.

"Be careful, we have to hurry before whatever is behind us takes us…" Sarah said in fear as every moment passed she wanted to turn back and take a glance at what was following them. Somehow she had a feeling that something in particular was following... her.

"I'm going to the heat… there has to be PEOPLE that did this," Anthony explained to himself as he moved closer. Meters and meters away from the fire, and it seemed that burning cloths and parts of cardboard were being set aflame.

"Anthony…" Sarah said as she could feel the heat on her arms and face, it was like moving closer to her death when following him. Sarah took one glance behind her… and there was nothing. Just complete darkness.

She turned back facing Anthony and he then seemed closer than ever next to the burning bodies and parts of dead animals that defecated the air. Sarah took a deep breath as she knew that it was a trap…

Infected swarmed out from aside the walls that covered part of the bonfire and sprinted with screeches and yells that would frighten any human. Anthony noticed and jumped to the reaction that they came after him, and pulled out his nightstick along with a handgun. "RUN!"

Sarah trembled in fear, turned back and wanted to go back to the house with Frank and Carol… but there was just darkness behind her. No going back. Whatever lit that bonfire enraged the infected coming towards Sarah and Anthony. Sarah ran back to the dark. She had no choice but to run away from the monsters chasing after her. After being terrified of the grunts and sprinting sounds of the monsters after her, she then heard a loud scream of a man in terror from behind her, and Sarah only ran faster. As the sounds of the infected became silent and the crisp sound of ash being made from fire going away, Sarah stopped and came out of a street. Exhausted, she breathed heavily and regained her breath. She looked up from putting her hands on her knees and noticed she was out of the city. Dead trees surrounded her along with almost a barren wasteland of dead plants and abandoned rocks laying around. She turned back and saw an empty street along with tall buildings that bordered the street.

She panted as she could feel a dark presence in those streets. She stared into that dark abyss of a street and could feel something move… along her arm and up her back was something tall and evil.

_We are everywhere… there is nowhere we can be avoided. The dark is everywhere._

A voice said to her in her head, and she jolted up from the thought and flinched. She snapped out of it and turned away from the city. Feeling ashamed and guilty, there wasn't any way that Sarah could go to the family she knew for five years. Her blonde hair covered part of her eyes and she then moved part of it aside away from her face. Her oversized baseball shirt with a random number 3 on it made her feel different. She thought about having somewhere to stay in those woods… would she dare go and explore?

What would she do now? She can't go back, no way. It's time for survival.

_You have one flaw girl… FEAR_

She tried to shake out that thought that rambled her mind over and over as she walked on the dead grass that was below the dark and cloudy sky. The dead part of nature covered the woods she explored only some leaves were found barely on branches of the haunting trees.

Sarah had to find shelter… and some peace.


	4. THE WANDERER

**THE WANDERER**

Sarah had started to miss what it was like to be with Frank and Carol, back in the protected and isolated house that they've lived in for five years, as Sarah walked alone on dirt paths and in an abandoned forest. Dead trees surrounded her as she walked closer forward, wherever she was going. She had no idea where she was going, no idea what time it was and didn't know how she was going to get shelter on her own. Because of her actions it led her to the predicament.

She then thought she needed rest as she sat on a large rock that was stuck to the ground. It didn't look that filthy from any algae or dirt so she accepted it. Her head was always down looking at her knees and feet from tiring from walking. She didn't breathe heavily, she also felt a little hopeless because she had no idea where she was going. Nothing was going to make her feel hope like it did back at home with Frank and Carol… so she just sat there and listened to the quiet dead forest.

Suddenly moving of supplies and metal against dirt and rocks surrounded the air with noise as Sarah picked her head up and made her heart beat faster. She tried to identify where the sound was coming from but for a moment it sounded like it was going away from a distance. Finally she saw a wheel barrel being pushed by someone with some boxes or some kind of supplies in it. It had looked like the person was struggling, but Sarah was too far to notice. She immediately crouched and hid behind the rock she was sitting on. Peeking her head out only a little, she could see the person pushing and he/she seemed frustrated. A crate suddenly tipped over from all the luggage and weight that was making the carry uneasy, and the person cursed out loud. What fell out of that crate was small cans of soups and corns along with some kitchen utensils. The person stopped pushing and started picking up everything that fell out of the crate and mashed everything into the wheel barrel without organization. Sarah peeked her head out a little more when she saw the cans of food… eager to get some. What would she do? Could she be brave enough to go and ask for some supplies and quietly walk away? Could she follow the person to where all that supplies is going to? Sarah had numerous options, only some were ethical…

The man stopped picking up the cans and utensils while staring at the ground. He had the feeling of being watched, as it seemed too quiet around the dead forest. He slowly moved his head to look around him and stared at the direction Sarah was hiding. He didn't see her, but he had the feeling of being watched. His long nose had smelled better days as a wrap was around his head covering his nose from an injury not long ago. The small bits of first degree burns also made him feel pain, and it was covered by more bandages. What Sarah could only see were his eyes and eyebrows along with his chin and neck that weren't covered with wrap. The man was kind of short, had long dark hair and seemed quite old. What he was doing with these supplies, Sarah didn't have clue. He may be taking them to other survivors. He may also have that carriage all to himself, and what Sarah was doing was stalking his moves, and he already knows he's being watched. The fact that he is walking alone makes it even shadier, and he hasn't said a word since Sarah noticed him, except when he cursed out loud.

The man stared out into the empty land and didn't see anything. But that is exactly what a person hiding would do when the prey notices something out there. The man knew that someone was hiding, or maybe they had left. He then pulled out a machete from it being holstered and took a couple of steps forward, as Sarah could hear his feet stepping on leaves. She hid behind the rock and hoped that she wasn't spotted. The mean look on his face had a feeling that maybe he would be ambushed, but that would mean he is right in the open for it.

Suddenly a loud gunshot filled the air and freed the silence from the forest. Crows came out to fly away from the sound and cawed as the man looked to the other direction to see where it came from. The sound made Sarah jump, and turn to her side to see what had happened. The man got his things from the ground as he could and started pushing the wheel barrel again with his machete on top of another crate. It seemed like it was being pushed a little faster.

Did Sarah have a choice? Did she really want to follow this strange man? What if it could lead her to her to trouble..? She dared to go forward and follow him in stealth. Through another direction they went, far apart from the Dead Forest where they passed a small canal and more empty land of trees and plains. Of course, the old man suspected he was still being watched and checked his surroundings every now and then, and every time he would stop the wheel barrel to check around him, Sarah would hesitate and become frightened from being caught. His suspicion got the best of Sarah when he tried to actually look for her behind bushes and trees, but she was too quick and agile to move when he was near.

Finally the old man reached an abandoned house and walked up to the front porch as he knocked on the door three times. Sarah was behind a tall but wide tree that allowed her to stand upright and become unseen. She could barely see the man as he turns his head to see if anyone is still following or pursuing him in secret. He squinted his eyes and still had that feeling that someone… or something is out there stalking him. The front door then makes an unlocking sound and opens as someone else greets the old man and lets him in with some cans of food from earlier.

Sarah is puzzled and didn't expect that there would be another person with the old man. This made her think: could there be more people around here? What if there are bandits here and this part of land is territory… she could be in a lot of danger. Would she approach them? If so, does it mean that they're friendly..? Sarah didn't know a thing about socializing with other survivors or the means to defend herself from other people like her. She hid behind a bush this time, studying the house and trying to figure out what to do…

"Turn around."

The voice says while Sarah flinched to the sound. Her eyes widening and she could feel sweat drip down her forehead. There was bound to be trouble now…

Sarah turns around while she slowly stands up against the bark of the tree. Her baseball shirt didn't go well with the scene. A tall man pointed a double barrel shotgun at her from his hip, wearing a hunting vest and a hunting hat. He knew what Sarah was doing.

"Stalking our house are you?" he says. Sarah remains quiet as she's astounded from the weapon that could blow her away any second now.

"You a bandit or something?" he asks with an unsure face. Sarah then nods "no" while still very nervous.

He tilts his head, "Why are you alone out here?" his southern accent made him sound young. Sarah says nothing.

"I'm going to ask you. Are YOU alone?" he pointed his double barrel a little more to her head. Sarah shut her eyes for a moment and finally responded.

"I'm alone…" her soft voice revealed the innocence that tingled the man's spine and went to his fingers. He didn't pull the trigger, but instead lowered his gun and rubbed his beard.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to have my eye on you. And my gun," he says while pointing to the front patio, making Sarah turn to that direction. The old man with bandages is staring right at her from there. A menacing look in his eyes made Sarah uneasy as she looked down in shame. They then made her go into the house with that very shotgun behind her back.

Sarah sat down on a soft sofa chair inside the living room of the house. The two men stood feet away from her and stared.

"Were you just wandering around these parts girl?" the guy with the gun asked, holding it up on his shoulders now with his blonde hair being covered by his hunting hat. Sarah said nothing as she was ashamed and looked at her feet.

"No. She was following me. I fucking felt it," the old man with bandages says aloud as he walks somewhere else to bring back some canned food. The guy with the gun walks a little closer to Sarah now.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he says to her as he puts his shotgun down to show he's innocent now. Sarah felt uneasy and didn't respond to the question. She didn't want to reveal her name for some reason, the man in front of her was being too friendly…

"We ain't going to hurt you I promise. You sure are somebody else we haven't seen in a while…" he says while the man in bandages comes back in the room with some hot bowl and a spoon in it. Looked like soup. He hands it to Sarah in a way which he looked like he didn't want to hand it over.

"We're giving you food girl, I'd take it if I were you," his accent was just like the old man's. Sarah grabs the bowl with both hands and starts drinking the warm water with the spoon, and could taste the small carrots and chicken in it.

Sarah then took a breath from drinking the hot water from the soup and her voice was again revealed to the two men. The voice was really feminine and had a soft sound like the men haven't heard in a long time. Sarah's soft lips made the guy in front of her tingle as he could almost kiss her… tempted, he takes off his hat and puts it on Sarah.

"I think we're going to get along just fine…" he says with a creepy grin, as Sarah just looks at the soup in front of her. The old man turns around as he sighs and goes outside for something.

"Just fuck her already dammit," the old man says out loud as he closes the door.

"My name is Sebastian. Can you please tell me your name girl?" his blonde hair like Sarah's was not too long, but made Sarah stare at it. She sat there with his hat on and could feel his hand rub against her arm softly as he enjoyed touching her. Sarah flinched and backed away a little but she was still sitting on the chair, and Sebastian's grip was tighter. "Hey now, don't get feisty all of a sudden…"

Sarah released it. She poured the soup in Sebastian's face with a jolt and the steam literally came out from his face into the air as he screamed in pain, covering his eyes and face on the floor in front of the chair. Sarah immediately looked for her backpack and noticed the shotgun on the coffee table. She picked it up and could feel the heavy object was cold like the air. "Hey!" the old man from outside shouted.

"You fucking bitch!" Sebastian shouted trying to open his eyes, "now I'm really going to rape you!" then a smack from the end of the stock of the shotgun hit against his face and he fell to the floor right away. Completely knocked out. Sarah panted and could see the cold air coming from her mouth as she panted.

"What the hell is going on," the old man said aloud as he opened the front door and saw Sarah pointing the gun right at him this time. She is still panting and her hair is in her eyes, and she's shivering from the cold that suddenly came in. The old man noticed the awkward moment he was in and raised his hands up high. He knew he was stuck.

The next thing you know, Sarah has a backpack full of canned food along with the only can opener in there too. As for the old man, he ended up just like the first guy Sebastian: out cold. Unfortunately there was only two shotgun shells that Sarah could find and they were already in the gun itself. This and a pocket knife were the only things she would hold on to the most. That, and the memory of her father…

She didn't want to kill them. There was something that stopped her from shooting the old man right in front of her, and killing Sebastian that wanted to have his way with her. Instead they're alive, just freezing without food and stuck in that house outside of the Dead Forest.

Back to square one with her again. Sarah found a dark green coat in that house, and she probably should have kept that hunter hat after all, since it did cover her ears for warmth. Where is she off to now? Back to finding Anthony? She didn't even think twice about that guy when she left the rapists' house.

With the shot gun strapped around her arm and backpack full of food, and the coat of warmth being kept on, Sarah felt the cold air coming through. Then the thoughts started coming back again…

_Your choices led you here… are you prepared for whatever happens next?_

She stopped moving and just stood still as she listened to the voice in her head.

_You conquered fear for the first time… but how about what lies ahead of you?_

Sarah looks up and sees a tunnel… a very dark tunnel with a big green traffic sign that says: "LEAVING SAN ANTONIO"

She became scared. Is this the right way to go? Where else is there? What kind of choice will this lead to? The thoughts that she came up with didn't matter. She shut her eyes.

_Why do you face fear? If you are afraid, then TURN BACK._

She heard the voice. She didn't dare look back. Instead, she walked forward to the tunnel.


	5. THE CARPEL TUNNEL OF LOVE

**THE CARPEL TUNNEL OF LOVE**

Behind her, people she has left for dead. In front of her, a dark and endless highway tunnel.

What used to be a highway tunnel was a passing from outside of New Braunfels and leading into San Antonio just barely. Cars would pass by going in and out on a regular day, men and women, some having children. If you could look closely, you could see the smile of a child eager to meet her grandparents for visit one summer and enjoy everything that San Antonio Texas could offer. Maybe a man going on a business trip with his expensive car would pass through the tunnel, and maybe his car was abandoned in that very tunnel. A teenage group would pile up in a sedan and cruise along the countryside of New Braunfels just for the view in a summer day. All these events… were merely memories, and were in the past.

What could you have guessed if you saw the highway tunnel? What could be in there? Sarah kept guessing but her main worry were infected that could be swarmed all over the place. Her fear… was getting to her more than ever. Was this the only route? What about an alternative? Could there maybe be somewhere else that could lead her completely out of the city? She thought about where she had to go. The feeling didn't feel right when she looked from all corners from the road that lead into the tunnel. Maybe small glimpses of some fire but nothing else. Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was…

After her dismissal with Anthony she had no reconciliation about going back to the old house with his parents, and didn't think twice about going back for him. Too dangerous, and she thought what he would do to her if they met up again… she tried not to think about it, so she had a brave face for the first time and walked closer down the road…

The tunnel breathed lightly with air barely blowing against her face and blonde hair, not as much wind like it was regularly outside. She held a better grip of the shotgun she carried with both hands and readied it in case something would pop up and come at her. Was it the air that made her sweat? Or was it the light that started to fade away as she walked closer to the darkness. Her brave face was still upon her as her eyebrows narrowed and her pose stayed ready to fight. With that gun, she seemed confident. She took little glances at the light on the road that started to fade as she kept walking and it made her nervous. She was almost close to that fire that erupted in a barrel. Something then quickly bumped into something else and the sound of a bottle fell to the floor, shattering it and spilling glass all over the floor. It alerted Sarah right away as she gasped and pointed her gun at the direction of the sound. She halted and didn't move. A shadow carrying a light flickered a few times and the light pointed at Sarah's face. She flinched but recovered as she could tell it was a person, and pointed her gun at the man holding the flashlight.

"Stop right there," the man said, "where are you coming from?"

Sarah couldn't see his face from the light, "From San Antonio. Who are you?" she responded.

"I'm just a guy who stopped you… now _who are you?_" the man urged to get the answer. Sarah knew that arguing or more talk would lead to trouble, so she complied by lying about what she was doing.

"I'm a wanderer looking for supplies and treasure that's hidden beyond the tunnel, I desperately need those valuables," she said aloud with the gun in both her hands.

She had to lie so there wouldn't be any ties if the stranger really was curious about who she was, and a false lead could get her out of a situation she wouldn't be comfortable in. the man raised an eyebrow and believed what he heard. Something in his mind knew it, and the "treasure" caught his attention.

He bought it like a fair bargain.

"Treasure, huh? Well if that's what you're after then there'll be a real good deal if I let you pass by here."

"Alright, I'll share the loot once I pass on by. Now you have to say who you are," Sarah played the lie carefully as she took a step forward, but was interrupted by the man shouting.

"Hold it there! I'll tell you my name right after you answer this question," the man says pointing the light away from her and flipped a switch from a generator, turning on a light facing the road and revealing his face, "Are you a Firefly?"

Sarah seemed shocked from the question and lowered her gun, "What? Did you ask if I was… a Firefly?"

"I did. Do you know who they are?"

"I honestly don't know what that is… look I'm not here to hurt anyone," Sarah then held up her shotgun, "but I need to get through."

The man saw the gun and took a step back. He stared behind her at some monsters moving slowly toward the bright light that pointed to the road where Sarah came from. "You can tell me who you are, right after we deal with these infected…"

Sarah had a questioned face and turned around. She saw the monsters moving closer to their position, and fear struck her in the heart. Her heartbeat was rapid as she turned to look at the man that greeted her. "Get down quickly, and we can take them out."

He signaled some men that came from behind a barricaded fence holding two-by-fours and lead pipes. "Stay behind and we can talk later," he said as him and the others followed.

The men were crouched and creeping closer to FOUR infected that made clicking sounds and were walking slowly to the light from the generator. Two men on the left side and one on the right. That's what Sarah saw as she sat down holding her shotgun just in case something came to her. The guy on the right slipped past one infected and quickly shoved the monster to the wall making it screech and fall to the floor as he beat it to death with his lead pipe. The other two turned around quickly and came running to the man that had the kill. The two men on the left side lunged at the infected with a surprise attack, staggering the monsters for easy kills. Both of them hit the monsters with planks that made them fall to the ground. When there was one left alive the other guys beat it senseless until the monster stopped clicking. Three men took down three infected… but wasn't there one more? One that they missed of course.

Sarah sat and observed the men kill the infected. She counted only three… there was still one more! Could it be after her? She let her guard down and didn't notice the Clicker come out of the dark and sprint toward her. Her terrified face made her whimper as she got her gun ready and pulled the trigger as the blast of fire flashed the tunnel with light, and the Clicker flew on its back spewing blood on Sarah's clothing. The recoil made her jump back and hit the fence a little as she sat on her butt, and noticed the hair covering her eyes again. She dropped the gun and tried to wipe off the blood on her shirt and jeans and stood up. She heard shouts from the three men that had their kills and came to the barricaded fence to see. What they saw was a woman with blood on her shirt carrying a shotgun pointed at them while she breathed heavily making the hair in her eyes sway back and forth. She seemed like she was in a rush.

"You… you okay girl?" one of the men asked as he stepped back.

"My name… is Sarah," she said as she lowered her gun.

A man stepped forward, "Well, that sure is some firepower for a treasure hunter like you. The name's Julio. This is Blake, and Angel."

"So… what are you guys doing here anyway? Do you live here?"

"As long as our deal is fair, I'll let you in on the joint. There wasn't a way out of San Antonio that completely lead to safety so a few of us found the highway tunnel for a good bet at hiding. A couple of years passed and… we got some people now," Julio explained as he and the others lifted the fence up and allowed Sarah through the fence.

Sarah walked forward and entered past the barricade. "Is it just you three?"

"There are a lot more of us girl," Julio replied, "why don't you guys go head back to the tents? I'll show Sarah around."

They left forward and Sarah looked at Julio.

"Are you trying to get out of the city Sarah?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Not a lot of stragglers or people pass through the tunnel. So maybe you're trying to get out of the city?"

"I was there… and there's nothing left of it."

"So you were there. Before I let you go and check out our camp, you got to answer my question: are you a Firefly?"

"I still don't get that question, what's a Firefly?"

He smiled, "Come on, let's get you some different clothes. What you're wearing has a lot of red on it."

Sarah followed him past some narrow halls surrounded by crates and barrels, and eventually led to a curtain that covered some light. Julio moved the curtain out of the way for Sarah to enter, and she saw people all over. Sitting counting cans of food, loading parts of guns and folding clothes. Young people and old. Women, men and some infants. All staying warm from fire on a barrel. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes… so many people, it was like when she was a young child.

"Excuse me while I find something that fits you. Go stay with Angel over there," he points to his left and sees Angel organizing clothes. Sarah walks up to him and greets him.

"Have all these people… been here for a long time?" she asked.

"Um… I think for a while now," he replied while looking at her for a moment too long, and then continued folding his clothes.

"I've never seen anything like this…"

"I thought… you know, I'd never see a crowd again until a year ago when more people started showing up. I guess everyone likes it here," he turned around and took a glance at all the people. So did Sarah.

Sarah had numerous things to say. She thought it would fit the moment if she said something that went with what Angel was doing.

"What kind of clothes are you folding? Are those for women?"

"Oh, no they're for the older men around here like Blake. The girl's clothes are on the other side, just like we organized them."

"Isn't anyone afraid of what's out there? Like what you just went through?" she asked.

"Well… I think everyone has had nightmares or at least been robbed by other people. It sounds horrible," he replied.

"What? People rob others?" Sarah sounded worried.

"Well… uh," Angel was interrupted by Julio.

"Hey Sarah, I finally found you some clothes. I'm sure they fit you, that woman over there helped out. Go get behind a curtain and you can change," he pointed to another direction while handing her the clothes.

She moved the curtain and revealed her new outfit. A blank dark blue shirt with fitted blue jeans, a light jacket that had a dark green color, and a maneuvering coat for the winter that was to come. She followed Julio to another tent where they would talk. The little room was filled with sleeping bags and boxes that might have been full of miscaleneous supplies.

He sat down in silence while Sarah stood with her maneuvering coat that was too big for her.

"Why… are you wandering around, going through the highway tunnel?" he asked while looking up at her as he sat.

"I need to get out of San Antonio. There isn't a safer way, now I know for sure," she replied crossing her arms.

"And you're sure there isn't another way that's safer? To get to that loot you heard about?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen so many people around in one place in so long… this has to be some kind of sanctuary for me," she sounded serious with her tone.

He nodded, "So no other option?"

"I'm guessing you haven't been outside for a while…" she replies.

"Everyone usually takes shifts searching for supplies. I haven't gone out in… a really long time, I guess I forgot what it's like to be so afraid…" he replies wiping his forehead. He leans back on his metal chair and seemed stressed.

"Really… thank you for giving me clothes," she hesitated, "but going through the tunnel is what I came here to do."

She turned around to go through the curtain exit but was interrupted by Julio's voice, "Wait Sarah, don't you want to stay the night?"

She stood and thought about it… what could he be leading her to?

"You want me to stay over? With all these people?"

He stands up, "It's obvious that you need rest if you're going to continue through the tunnel, at least stay one night over to get your bearings. Getting that treasure sure would help for the people here after all." He sounded extremely sarcastic as he said it. Almost like he has an idea that the entire thing is a dirty lie.

Sarah widened her eyes and felt discomforted about the lie. She had a feeling she'd be dead if anyone found out that there wasn't any treasure or loot going beyond the tunnel, maybe it could mean her life as a slave. Thoughts roamed in her head.

"Really, it's best that I go forward and get the valuables as soon as possible," scared and eager to leave, she speaks and Julio gets closer.

The air felt thin and the slip of the lie could let out as fast as a bullet and her passage could be jeopardized.

As tired as Sarah was, she needed to get out of there before she would really end up in trouble. But what could hurt if they want her to stay?

"Angel really doesn't mind that you stay. There isn't anyone like his age around here, maybe this'll be a start for you," he turns her around, "please stay."

Sarah didn't like the way he turned her around by force. She blushed and felt his warm hand on her shoulder. "Go lay in bed here. I'll call Angel to comfort you," he left the tent to find Angel.

A million thoughts scrambled in her head, sweat barely went down her head as she was worried and paranoid for their arrival. She jolted and started searching the tent for something that could lead her out of the area to go past the men and head out of the tunnel as fast as she could. Before she could find something, she turned around and found Angel with Julio staring at her. Sarah stood up and was speechless… the awkward silence and the panicking look on her face made Julio more suspicious.

"Angel, why don't you get to know Sarah a little more before she goes off to get our treasure…" he speaks as he turns around to leave the tent.

"Um, okay… what's going on Sarah?" he asks, and Julio leaves.

She sighed, worried that he will come back and probably kill her for lying about everything. She only had one option and came up with a brilliant plan.

"The treasure… is in the tunnel Angel," she looks into his brown eyes and is serious, "There is no doubt about it, all that supplies is really valuable for everyone here!"

"I overheard about you searching for it. Are you really willing to share for everyone here?"

Her white lie grew dark inside her, but she didn't care, "Yes, everything in that car can contribute to every survivor in your tents."

"A car? You mean like the one's further in the tunnel?" he asked like he knew about something, and that caught Sarah's eye.

Her next speech had to play along so she sounded surprised that Angel knew, and that they could lead to the "treasure".

She gasped from the surprise, "You know where it is?"

"Um well, not exactly, but if all the treasure is in the car, then there's a possibility the valuables could be in one of them. Just down the tunnel."

"Oh thank God! You can help me search for the supplies then!"

"Oh, but I'm not even sure that I can…" he stuttered and blushed from the way that Sarah was looking at her.

"Can't you lead me passed the gate to look for the right car?" she had puppy dog eyes.

"Sarah what if it's a risk? Do you think it'll be dangerous?" he asked.

As much as Angel thought of it as a risk of some sort, Sarah NEEDED to leave the area and had to do whatever it took to get out. She leaned closer to him, face to face, she begged and softly touched his arms. He blushed and didn't know what to say, right after agreeing to lead her out of the tents, forward past the tunnel.

"Thank you Angel," she hugged him with care and Angel thought of developing the little relationship he is having with Sarah. He hugged her back like he liked it.

After passing the crowd of people that blocked the secret exit from the end of the tents, the two teenagers gladly left the area in search for the treasure that was hidden in a vehicle, that doesn't exist. Angel's search for the right vehicle could be endless and could mean his death if taken too long, which will lead Sarah to one big decision.

"Is it anywhere around here Sarah?" he whispered as they were getting farther from the secret exit of the tents.

"I know for sure that it's farther down the road. Stay with me alright?" she whispered as well. Not only are the both of them searching for a treasure that doesn't exist, but Sarah also has a life on her hands. The white lie inside her heart only grew from everything she said and the guilt phase didn't even begin. She knew what she was getting into… but it was the only way out of that place.

As the both of them walked down the road with flashlights leading the way, Angel says, "So where did you come from before arriving to the tunnel?"

"I came from a neighborhood in San Antonio. I had others taking care of me for a while," she responded with nothing else to say.

"Wow. People tell me the city there is…"

"Yeah, I know."

"The people you were with, must have taken care of you am I right?" he says.

"Yes. I also had no one else to take care for me. Being alone hurts really bad."

Angel wanted to burst into tears and hug her with all his love, for he too felt alone all his life and never thought about getting a girlfriend because of the pandemic.

They walked closer down the road and Sarah looked back to see the tents becoming farther from them. She made it out.

Something made noise, like metal falling to the ground. It made both of them jump from the loud echo.

"So… think it's close by now?" Angel asks from fear.

"Most definitely…" she responded while checking how many shells are in the shotgun. Only one left, but that felt like it was enough if an infected or two were to attack. Both of them could be able to run.

"I found a car over there," he pointed his flashlight at an abandoned van. The windows were shattered and one of the wheels was missing.

"The treasure is definitely isn't in a van, it's in a smaller car," Sarah made sure.

"How… do you know exactly?"

"Notes all over the neighborhood and the families I was with back in San Antonio would tell me all about it. The car is bright red and that it's the sight that nobody could miss by passing through. The information I've gathered explains what it looks like and everything that's in it," Sarah told the lie with confidence and without looking at Angel. She pulled out duct tape from her backpack and wrapped her flashlight around the barrel of the gun.

Her knowledge of the treasure lured Angel more into finding it, eager to do anything to capture the valuables.

More rambling and sounds were made like as if whatever was farther out of the tunnel was watching their moves. Angel became worried as they progressed, passing through empty cars and trucks that had nothing but rust and mold that barely began to form all around them. The sounds grew closer and closer until finally…

"Is that… what I think it is..?"

"Oh we finally found the car Sarah!"

"I… can't believe that the car is that color red…"

"It looks really badass, come on let's see if the treasure is huge!"

"It's actually… there," Sarah's surprised face was the first for anyone to view, if anyone was even there to witness her reaction. The look that she gave when she kept staring at the car made her walk slowly near the red Mustang. It had one racing stripe that went up the middle over the entire car to the end of the bumper. The windows were smashed and there were scratches all over the car, but it sure did stick out.

"Look! I'm actually in it," Angel said with excitement as he sat in the passenger side, searching for any treasure that he thought might have been there.

"I… knew all along it would be here," Sarah said softly as she opened the door to the driver's seat. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey… I can't find any supplies or medicine at all in this damn thing," Angel said searching.

"The keys… are still in the ignition," Sarah said aloud as she sat in the driver's seat and laid the shotgun on her lap.

She blinked a few times and came back to her senses. She quickly turned the keys and actually STARTED the ignition. The car barely roared from the engine. It was the first time in five years… that she felt like it was normal. Like the way Joel would take Sarah places in their car.

Like the way Joel would pick up Sarah from school.

Like the way her dad would… treat her like a daughter… Sarah had a moment for a second, but came back to her senses and heard Angel say something.

"What was that?" she asked with her hands on the steering wheel.

"I said, where the fuck are the supplies?"

A loud screech erupted from the side of Angel, outside the car that made both of them jump and scream. The clicker tried to reach in the car from the shattered windows scratching Angel everywhere and trying to bite him anywhere it could. Sarah immediately reacted with her shotgun pointed at the monster's head, and the screams of Angel for help. Without hesitation, the enormous blast of the gun exploded and released such a loud sound that the car shook a little and anyone's eardrums would have that ringing sound. That dreaded ringing stayed with Sarah and Angel.

Blood all over both of them as the clicker fell backward from the blast. Scratches and bruises all over Angel's body. The horrified face Sarah had when lowering the gun back on her lap. The crying that came from her when she tried to wake him up, but he stayed there like he was dead.

What could she do? Drive? She doesn't know how to drive, and how could she leave the tunnel with Angel in the car?

Only two choices. Drive off out the tunnel with a dead guy in the passenger seat, or leave the car and go back for help… risking both their lives.

Does she know his condition? He could still be alive, Sarah didn't see any bite marks only scratches from his arms and face. There could still be a chance that he is alive… that Julio and Blake could help with something and let her go… but that's what she was afraid of. They wouldn't let her go. They would probably kill her for taking Angel out to look for the treasure that really doesn't exist. There wasn't a chance that she would live. There really is no going back…

Sarah had to make a choice. And this was it…

…

She pushed on the brake and took the car off PARK and into DRIVE as she accelerated the vehicle with sounds of infected becoming alerted from the roar of the engine going across the tunnel. The headlights beamed at the barely empty road for her to drive on, as infected came sprinting towards the car. Sarah is in tears driving a car for the first time.

The Mustang zoomed into the light and soon Sarah found herself outside the tunnel. She held down the gas pedal and held in her fear and tears from dripping down her face. Slowly but surely the car stopped accelerating and Sarah noticed the mph meter drop drastically. All she could do is brake in the middle of the road and could feel the engine die as the car halted. She looked to her right and saw Angel barely breathing, the marks and scratches on his body showed what kind of mistake Sarah made dragging him along…

"No, no! No please don't…" she couldn't contain herself, she opened the passenger door and dragged him out of the car. Angel was too heavy to carry, so Sarah dropped his body and dragged him away from the Mustang a little. His eyes barely open from the near death experience and he could see the young girl sobbing right in front of him.

"Why… are you crying Sarah..?" he asks with barely any breath.

"Because…" she sobbed, "I killed… you," she considers herself to blame.

"But…" he gasped as the scratches on his face began to burn, "I didn't want to see the girl I liked… to cry. I just…" he screams from the pain, and it made Sarah jump.

"Oh no! Stop talking Angel… please don't do this, don't let this happen!" she yelled.

"I'm hurting… all over," he says quietly. "Are the… monsters… coming?"

Sarah looked up with widened eyes to see if there are any infected anywhere. All that's around them is the mysterious light fog everywhere, along with the peaceful sound of silence on the open road. What you could picture is fog everywhere, but barely enough to see the road for driving.

In a split second, Sarah had a feeling infected would be sprinting to their location. She ran to the car and twisted the keys in the ignition to start it up again.

"Come on… please work," she said to herself, wiping some tears and hoping it would start up again. She could hear the battery being drained from trying to start the car. It was no use.

"Sarah…" Angel's voice said aloud as he laid on the asphalt. Sarah heard and got out the car. She saw his weak body and… walked slowly towards him.

"I really thought… that I could be with you. But… it wasn't… meant to be," he said softly. Sarah had a trembling sad face. Ashamed, she turned away from Angel with her eyes shut, and began to walk away from him and the Mustang.

"Go on… be with me in Heaven," he whispered to himself as he laid on the road and accepted his fate.

_Do you see now? Does the fear flow inside you? Why don't you accept that you're… afraid?_ The voice in Sarah's head made her tense as she covered her head and ears from the damn voice. It seemed to be some dark side of her… or maybe a spiritual voice that is trying to tell her something. What does it mean when it wants her to be afraid?

A long moment passes, Sarah keeps walking with her backpack over her shoulders. The fog is unbearable and has taken over the air. She cannot stop thinking about Angel… and her fear of returning back to the highway tunnel. What if she did go back for help? Could Angel have been saved? What about Sarah, and what would Julio do to her when they find out what happened? She really didn't want to think about any of this right now. Instead, there was an infected guy walking alone on the road ahead of her. Just walking on his own.

Sarah halted. She took a good view of the target, and observed her surroundings. Nobody seemed to be around, nothing but fog and the barely visible road to New Braunfels. Sarah had a mean face, filled with anger. She pulled out her rusted shiv from her backpack and clenched it like she wanted to fight with it. She crouched and moved slowly. Her sneakers had laces and were tied as she moved softly towards the infected that was facing the other way. She had her eyes locked on him…

It seems like an easy kill. _Why are you AFRAID? _Why doesn't Sarah strike? Go for the neck? _Drop the blade. YOU CANNOT KILL._

Suddenly she hesitated as her arm is up with the knife but does nothing with it, she's shaking and sweating like she's… afraid.

The monster peeks with his blood filled eye and sees Sarah behind him. The two of them make eye contact like it had never been done before. Now, fear was all that Sarah felt when that happened.

He lunged with a screech to Sarah, as the Cordeceps Fungus was spread over his face and head. He tackled Sarah to the ground and started biting with all his might. Sarah pressed her arms against the monster's shoulders so he wouldn't get near her, but it was too close! She could die right about now!

"Ahh!" she screams loudly like she was calling for help, but the monster on top of her were the only two living things on the empty road, covered with fog all around.


End file.
